Choclate Caper
by Kazu-Bakura
Summary: its based on halloween find out what happens when you feed a ancient spirit Choclate on halloween and some very strange relationships will occur at this halloween party,,,trust me it gets better ohhh and im kazu :p


First of all i want to state i dont own yugioh or any of the charachters the only charchters that i take claim to is Kazu Samara ^_^ i just own bakuras sexuality and his lust and his body and his soul but i didnt crteate him shonen jump kazuki and etc are his god and creators as the rest of yugioh so Enjoy my funny fic ^-^  
  
inside of yugis home, 0ctober 31st!2003. Ryou sat with his back to the wall and wasnt looking at yugi but he could feel a laughter digging at his belly,,,, yugi was trying to put on his top he was struggling to dress up as a vampire the cape was attatched to his shoulders and he wore a white ruffled shirt his hair was spikier then normal,,,  
CHAPTER 1: The Invitation  
  
Ryou: *cracks up laughing*  
  
Yugi: what is so damn funny  
  
Ryou: well you know *fighting to talk through his laughter* its just funny to see you in that ruffled shirt  
  
Yugi: ahh why dont you just shut up and go get into your costume just what are you going as anyway  
  
Ryou: * stopped laughing and laid upon his back* well now that you mention it i,,no i dont think ill tell you  
  
Yugi: ok suit yourself,,,,,so wheres Kazu *yugi asked nudging ryous side*  
  
Ryou: 0_o whatever do you mean yugi.  
  
Yugi: you know very well what i mean,,,, you are in love with her...  
  
Ryou: *grows embarrased his face turning a bright red* I am not  
  
Yugi: yea just everytime shes around you get all a glow  
  
Ryou: SHUT UP  
  
Yugi: NO MAKE ME  
  
Ryou: NO YOU  
  
* both boys dive ontop of each other and they start punching each other, ryou pulled yugis hair and yugi bite onto ryous arm causing him to screech. **********************************************************************  
  
*they laid there on there backs panting,,,Yugi smiled looking back at ryous white hair which was now laying over his face*  
  
Yugi: yes you do  
  
Ryou: errrrrrrrr why do you say that for  
  
Yugi: cause you smile alot and you even get that awwwww look on your face  
  
* Ryou jumps to his knees and starts tugging on yugis ears and his hair while yugi had his arm wraped around his neck punching and scratching each other*  
  
* Bakura and Malik stood in the opened door way there arms Crossed*  
  
Bakura: Ahhhhhhh now isnt that cute  
  
Malik: yea almost makes you want to get out your camera  
  
*ryou and yugi froze the way they were and slowly looked over then jerked away from each other fast*  
  
Ryou: HA HA HA hello Bakura ,Malik,,,, didnt see ya there  
  
Yugi: Yea we......  
  
Bakura: doesnt mind what you were doing remeber,,i have a link to you my lil shell  
  
Ryou: im NO LONGER YOUR SHELL WE HAVE OUR OWN BODIES NOW  
  
Bakura: yea but i still have a link to you and i always will..........and by the way Kazu likes me :P  
  
Ryou: that .........Doesnt Matter to me.  
  
Malik: i say it does and i think youll love your costume that Bakura bought for you Ryou  
  
Bakura: ah yes i almost forgot,,, here. * he threw a bunny costume at ryou*  
  
Ryou: 0_o! a..b- b- b- bunny but thats so emabarrasing ........what if Kazu sees me ........i........i....cant.  
  
Yugi: i thought you didnt like her that way.  
  
Ryou: FINE ILL WEAR IT,,, I HATE YOU ALL *runs from room to the bathroom*  
  
Bakura: -_- i never knew he was such a wuss i shouldve kept him in the shadowrealm  
  
others: -_- ************************************************************************** Mai,Tea,Kazu and Samara were coming up in mais car,,,,they were all dressed up in leather and chains  
  
Mai: i cant wait till the others see us,, the guys will be drooling there asses off  
  
Tea: yea especially Ryouuu * she s sung ryous name like if it was a song*  
  
Kazu: whatever do you mean  
  
Samara: ohhh come now we all know Ryou is Hott for YOU kazu  
  
Kazu: 0_0U yea really ....*starry eyed* you think so  
  
Mai: oh come now girl we all no he does,,, and we all know you got the hotts for him  
  
Samara: yea Ryou and Bakura as well its so obvious  
  
Kazu: -_- no i dont im just..............really good friends with them  
  
Mai: Mmmmhm so close i saw you satring Bakura up and down and you even bit your own lip  
  
Samara and Tea: ^_^ Yup  
  
Kazu: O-O.............. yea but you also love Malik Samara so dont talk  
  
Samara: Hell yea i do he is so hott,,,,,and ive even made out with him in the back of yugis game shop,,,,,,almost naked  
  
Others: 0_O  
  
Samara: Heh! yea weve hooked up  
  
Mai: well you dont waste anytime do you Samara  
  
Samara: nope not with something i really want and i really want him  
  
All: ooooooooooh yea  
  
Mai: well were at yugis house. is SOMEONE ready to see the white boys *note thats what they call ryou and bakura*  
  
Kazu: *Looks away* I have no comment  
  
Mai: yea i wonder why *snickers* ************************************************************** inside yugis house*  
  
Yugi: yay the girls are here  
  
Bakura: im ready to make my move on kazu  
  
Malik: ive already gotten my way in Samaras..............way *evil smirk*  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHH RYOU KAZUS HERE  
  
*they heard stumbling and crashing as the bathroom door flew open and Ryou ran out in his Blue Bunny suit*  
  
All: XD  
  
Ryou: SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Malik: sorry down boy we cant help it you looks so *cracks up laughing* CUTE  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
* the door bell*  
  
*Kazu was dressed in the least of clothing showing off more sking then normal*  
  
Yugi: * opens the door, sees the girls* 0_0  
  
Girls: HI YUGI *they all ruffle his hair *  
  
Yugi: hey WATCH THE HAIR  
  
Mai: ohhhh sorry now calm down shrimpy  
  
Yugi: -_- i hate that name  
  
Malik: *still couldnt stop laughing and noiw so was Bakura*  
  
Samara: uhhhhuhm Malik were here  
  
Malik: * turned around and saw Samara* ohhhhhh god yea  
  
Samara: thought youd like it,, and Bakura take a look at Kazu  
  
Bakura: * turned around and looks at Kazu: 0.0 WOA my dear your smoking hott  
  
Kazu: why thank you Bakura  
  
Bakura: * lookd her up and down and came toward her about to touch her*  
  
Ryou: NO NO NO SHES MIIIIIIIIIIIINE * Tackled bakura and they start rolling around punching and biting*  
  
Malik: now this is interesting  
  
the girls get a look at Ryou*  
  
Girls: XD  
  
Kazu: i think its...........kinda cute  
  
* Bakura bit Ryous arm and he scrreched out loud* *censored*  
  
Kazu: come oin now guys thats enough  
  
*they still fought rolling and punching*  
  
Kazu: boys  
  
*continued*  
  
Kazu: BOYS!!!!!!  
  
* they stopped sitting up fast*  
  
Ryou: ahhhhhhhhh shes angry thats never good, im sorry im sorry  
  
Kazu:*smiled* its ok Ryou ,now sit down and i think the bunny suit is cute  
  
Mai: yea its...............odd..........but cute *laughs* sorry ryou i cant help it  
  
Ryou: -_- no of course not mai im used to it by now ************************************************************************** Seto,Yami,and Nef had just arrived outside,,,,it was at least 58degrees and yami was dressed as his Pharaoh self for halloween.. Seto couldnt help but to just stare at him.  
  
Seto:You and your stupid Pharoah Egyptian Fairy tales. i cant believe you even dressed up for haloween  
  
Yami: I wouldnt speak Seto, your dressed up as Zoro,,,and arent you so adorable with that lil black mask  
  
Seto:Er! shut up you over grown Fairie,Zoro resembles Strength, you just prove you should be in the nuthouse  
  
Yami:*flicks the Sword on Setos Hip* Yea and you say i should be in the nuthouse  
  
Seto:Whats that supposed to mean  
  
Yami*laughing* nuthing just go inside  
  
Seto:No tell me  
  
*nef yamis girlfriend grabbed them both by the ears and jerked them toward the door*  
  
Seto: OWWWWW WHAT THE HELL DID I DO  
  
Yami: OWWWWWW its your fault she dragging us  
  
Seto*crosses his arms and looks away froim yami as he is drug away,as did yami*  
  
Yami: Hmph!  
  
Seto:Hmph! ***************************************** *Nef whom btw is dressed as a belly dancer rang the door bell* Yugi: Ah! Nef hi welcome and come in  
  
Nef: Hi Yugi Are the Others Here  
  
Yugi: almost we Only Like Joey and Tristan  
  
Seto*finally getting his ear back stood up* No telling whats keeping that Lil puppy  
  
Yami: you could be nicer to him  
  
Seto: Hn! why should i,,,he is a lap dog  
  
*Malik and Bakura could be heard arguing in the background*  
  
*Yami and Seto walk in and found Malik on his Knees holdiung Bakura by the ear*  
  
Bakura: OWWWWWWWWWWBloody hell let go  
  
Malik:not untill you sayu uncle TombRobber,,,,  
  
Bakura: ill show you who can withstand Pain its I MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Malik:yet you try to steal my Rod why im in the bathroom  
  
Bakura: yes and it shall stay with me  
  
Tea: do you 2 mind stop arguing like lil boys and Bakura Give Malik his Rod back  
  
Bakura: NEVER  
  
Malik: you will Die TombRobber,,,,,,,give it back or else  
  
*Tea screamed Anime style blowing them back,,,they started scurying across the ground*  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY  
  
Bakura: YEA so am i  
  
*Samara and Kazu stood with there arms crossed*  
  
Kazu: Hmmmmm thats the 3rd time tonight  
  
Samara: yes i know,,,,,,,and if Malik doesnt stop he wont get anything sweet Later  
  
Bakura:*points and laughs at Malik* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Malik: -_- you just wait TombRobber  
  
*Yami got a look at Ryou and couldnt help but point and laugh *  
  
Ryou: DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO LAUGH AT ME IT AINT MY FAULT MY YAMI DOMINATES ME STILL  
  
Bakura:*evil smirk* Yes and i still do,,,,,you know you like when i Dominate you,,,,you even like when ive whipped you  
  
All: 0_o  
  
****************************************************** Outside Joey and tristan had made there way to the door,, Joey being in a dog suit,,tristan was dressed as a commando  
  
Tristan: i still dont know why your here in that you know seto will only tease you more man  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHH STUPID SETO I COULD KICK HIS ASS  
  
Tristan: Man calm down  
  
*tristan and joey knocked on the door*  
  
Seto: im betting thats probably that the lil puppy now  
  
All but seto: SETO  
  
*yugi opens it and had to bit his lip* Ahhh hi joey  
  
Joey: ahhhhhhhhhhh it was the only costume i could find  
  
Yugi: ok Joey calm down but beware seto is here  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
*everyone saw Joey and some foght back there laughter*  
  
Ryou: FINALLY IM NOT ALONE  
  
Joey:Ahhhh you 2 Ryou  
  
Ryou*pointed at Bakura* he made me he thinks he has to make me  
  
Bakura: *evil sexy smile* Dont make me  
  
Samara: well Joey i think you and ryou both are adorable  
  
*Seto walked in and immeadetly burst out laughing*  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh go on and get it out of your system  
  
Bakura: ahem i think you all look lil Twits  
  
Kazu: even me  
  
Bakura*looking her up and down* OH GOD NOT YOU YOU JUST LOOK HOTT!  
  
Kazu: you dont got to yell  
  
Bakura: sorry my love *stuck his tongue out at Ryou* but i think they look like Idiots *pointing at the guys*  
  
Samara: AHH LEAVE RYOU AND JOEY ALONE  
  
Malik: 0_0  
  
Bakura: 0_o  
  
Mai: well now Samara has a good set of lungs,,,,,,,,just like us women  
  
Yugi: lets go trick or treating guys  
  
Kazu: ^_^ ok yug  
  
Samara: i love too  
  
Bakura: Bah! that is one thing i wont do  
  
Malik:Stupid Ningen Holiday  
  
All Women: -_-  
  
Seto: i think i agree with those 2  
  
*****************************************************************  
CHAPTER 2: Trick or Treat,,,,,Never feed a Ancient Spirit Choclate!  
  
*Kazu slowly crawled upon Bakuras Lap and ran her hands in his hair her body close to his*  
  
Kazu: please can we go trick or treating  
  
Bakura: * Gulp* weeeeeel weeeeeel if you want to then.............o-o-o-o- k!  
  
Malik: your whipped TombRobber,you fall to easily  
  
Samara: *walked to Malik and ran her leg on his hip and slid her tongue in his mouth moving her body just slightly to arrouse him and pulled back slowly* Please malik...........i really want to go  
  
Malik: (((0_o))) a-a-a-a-a-a-hh! ok.  
  
Bakura: see even you fall weaklyu at the beauties feet  
  
Ryou:*looked down and his Rabbitt ears covered his face  
  
Kazu: ohhhh ryou...dont worry i really like you...i just got to make him go  
  
Ryou: its alright you dont got to lie i know you desire him and not me  
  
*Kazu kissed ryou slowly and pushed the hood of his rabbit suit off his head * there now what  
  
Ryou:0_0.......  
  
girls: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Malik: are we going trick or treating yet  
  
Bakura: Grrrrrr Ryou ill show you who will win Kazus love by the end of this party  
  
Ryou:*gulp* O-O-O-K!  
  
*they start out Bakura and Malik dragged behind the others holding the sacks*  
  
Yugi: hey guys there a house you ready  
  
Everyone: Yea  
  
Bakura: i am staying here  
  
Kazu: you sure  
  
Bakura: yea i agreed to come for you but not to go up and take that stuff they hand out  
  
Yugi: YOU MEAN CANDY  
  
Malik: yea candy is just hideous,,,,,  
  
Kazu: cause you guys have never ate it b4 thats why  
  
Yugi: yea you guys have never ate it...so come on now lets go ring the door bell  
  
Yami: i dont know.......should i....or shouldnt i  
  
Nef: please,,,,Yami 4 me  
  
Yami: Hmmmm ok fine  
  
Bakura and Malik: Hmmmmm you would go up there Pharoah  
  
Yami: yea i love my g/f........ohh thats right TombRobber you still havent gotten Kazu...To Bad.!  
  
Bakura: -_-!!  
  
Malik: HAHA yes but i have i gotten Samara  
  
Yami: then why not do one thing she wants to do Malik  
  
Malik: cause i came along didnt i  
  
*Joey was running back from the hous his bag full of candy, he pulled a snickers out and stopped looking at Malik* Man you got to lighten Up * shoved a snickers in his mouth*  
  
Malik: * started to spit it out..but got a taste of it * This stuff is amazing  
  
Bakura: you idiot,,, you would like it *gets a snickers shoved in his mouth*  
  
Joey: ahhhhhhhhh shut up and eat one  
  
Bakura: 0_0 WOW THIS IS INCREDIBLE  
  
Malik: see you Bafoon i told you  
  
Bakura: *gets hyper and start running around in circles fast* GIVE ME MORE MORE MORE  
  
MALIK: YES ME TOO,GIVE ME MORE OR ILL DESTROY YOU ALL WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Kazu: dear god there hyper  
  
Yami: it cant be that good  
  
Bakura: HERE PHAROAH TRY SOME *SHOVES A PIECE INTO YAMIS MOUTH*  
  
YAMI: 0_0 GIVE ME MORE MORE MORE MORE  
  
*bakura malik and yami were walking around them all and Malik was reaching into Samaras Bag, grabbing her candy*  
  
Samara: HELLO GET OUT OF MY BAG  
  
Malik: *gulp* But i want choclate give me more more more more nowe now now now now please please please please NOW NOW NOIW  
  
Samara: -_- STOP IT  
  
Bakura:but WE WANT CHOCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!  
  
Kazu: Hmmmm! you dont got to yell thats my ear ya know  
  
*Bakura runs around Ryou screaming and grabbing his lil cotton tail*  
  
Ryou: -_- do you bloody mind,,,stop grabbing my tail im not that way anymore  
  
Bakura: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHOCLATE CHOCLATE CHOCLATE CHOOOOOOOCCCLAAAAAAAATE!!!  
  
Samara: Joey this is ur fault ur the one that stuffed choclate in there mouths!  
  
Joey: I didnt think theyd get hyper that fast 0_o  
  
Yami: look look look hehehehhehehehehehe I CAN FLY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *runs around them with his arms outstretched and jumping in the air eveer so often*  
  
Nef: -_-! Yami do you mind................................STOP THAT  
  
Yami: NO I CANT STOP I AM SUPER PHAROAH! I MUST SAVE THE LOT OF YA!  
  
Nef: -_-  
  
Bakura:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pulls out his knife* I SHALL KILL YOU PHAROAH *CHASES YAMI*  
  
Yami:eeeeeeeeeeeeee! *runs fast with his arms outstretched and runs around the others almost crashing into them several times*  
  
Malik: Stupid Tomb Robber get back here...............THE PHAROAH IS MIIIIINE!  
  
All: -_-!  
  
malik Yami,and Bakura were running down the street. there speed was unbelievable.*  
  
Ryou: i think its true what I heard never ever feed a ancient spirit Choclate.  
  
Joey: Yea 0_o you can say that again  
  
Yugi: and i think my spirit is just a bit hyper then the others  
  
Kazu: well lets go to a few more houses i still want more candy. *walks up to the next door with Ryous eye following her.. and someone elses also!!!!!! *Hmm wonder who else is looking at her Bakuras Far away*  
  
*they knock on the door and say loud * Trick or Treat!  
  
the lady: well dont you all looke cute and you younh lady *pointing at Kazu* arent you cold  
  
Kazu: no mam i aint and besides i get warmed up by these sexy men *wraps her arm around Yugi and Ryou  
  
Yugi: *blushes and looks up at her smilling then slid his hand up her back * aha yes thats me! *hmmm wonder if Yugi is the one that was checking Kazu out a bit ago well youll find out muhahhahaaha*  
  
Ryou: yes but i dont think i top Bakura  
  
*Kazu stroked Ryous face* How many times do i got to tell you Ryou i love you and find you just as attractive as i do Bakura  
  
Yugi: yea your lucky Ryou  
  
Ryou: yea i am arent i  
  
**************************************************************************** *********8 *yamiwas running down the street screaming WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE as he rounded the corner Bakura was close behind and Marik not far from him he had his grip tight on a knife Bakura was laughing insanely now and had just cornered Yami to the House that they had now just approached*  
  
Yami: why are you so close to me mr Whitey!  
  
Bakura: dont deny you like me this close to you  
  
Yami: 0_o your crazy  
  
Bakura: ahahahhahahahahahhahahhahaha you just figured that out NEVER i wont ever let you escape me this time  
  
Yami: unhand me IM SUPER PHAROAH I MUST NOT FALL VICTIM TO THE LIKES OF YOU  
  
Bakura: what you going to do Pharoah yell Rape i dont think any one will hear you!  
  
Yami: THAT IS RAPE how dare you try to get in the Pharoahs pants TombRobber,,,,,,,,,,,,KISS ME YOU FOOL!  
  
Bakura: 0_o  
  
Yami*grabbed Bakura and kissed his cheek* hahaha you think id kiss you for real  
  
Bakura: Why not you know you want me Pharoah! *grabs Yami pinning his lips to His * 


End file.
